Temporary shade from the sun, or protection from rain or snow, may be needed for spectators or other participants in situations such as outdoor recreational activities like sports games, outdoor concerts, etc. Such protection may be provided by an umbrella including, for example, a fabric canopy supported by a folding frame of metal or polymer spars. The folding frame may be connected to a mast, and the mast may be retained in a stationary stand placed on or in the ground. As the angle of the sun in the sky changes throughout the day, the area of shade provided by the umbrella may move across the ground, making it necessary to reposition the stand to a different location or orientation. This may create significant inconvenience and potentially interrupt the participants' enjoyment of the activity.